In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a natural user interface (“NUI”). With NUI, user gestures and speech are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
At present, NUI systems are widely used for gaming applications. However, NUI systems to date have not been used as a medium for linear story telling. A linear story is a traditional, passive, non-interactive experience, such as for example provided by traditional television programs, movies and books. Linear stories have for decades been widely embraced by the general public. Gaming, especially with NUI systems, is relatively new and has much more limited acceptance to date.